


The Why of It

by Merfilly



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Abbie contemplates how she wound up staying.





	The Why of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/gifts).



She should have kept going, should have made her dreams of the FBI and just… put the past behind her.

The past was never worth keeping, Abbie had decided a long time ago. All it brought was pain and misery and puzzles that she couldn't understand.

Why had she…

Corbin. It always came back to him, to what she felt for his intervention in their lives.

Still, as the mystery unfolded, she found herself wondering more and more just how much he had known all along.

Some day, she might figure it out, if she could sort through Jenny's stories.


End file.
